


Trapped

by LavenderLilacTea



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLilacTea/pseuds/LavenderLilacTea
Summary: The cold is no place for a lost soul.---This story is based on a prompt I saw on tumblr for Caustic's Blackheart skin. I hope you enjoy :D
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Начать

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing nearly as much as I used to, so sorry if this sucks. I'm rustyyy

Somewhere in the world, planted in the depths of a vast forest there was a small, modest cabin. 

The poor wood was old, creaky and well weathered by the changing of seasons for so many years. Even so, it kept the snow out; which was its one true purpose. It sat in the winter-drown forest with nothing around. Just a single hut in the middle of nowhere. Despite the harsh environment, both the cabin and its inhabitant survived. 

His tired gaze fell on the snow after a three hour hunt. When he’d started in the early afternoon, there wasn’t a single flake in the sky. But it’s starting to get late, and as the sun set, the winds howled with a mess of white. He could feel the wind penetrate his mask, traveling down to his bones with chill. It’s time to go home, he thought. If he did, there would be nothing to eat but jerky for tonight. Perhaps eating jerky was better than risking a run in with the nocturnal beings of the forest. Especially the wolves. They love to hunt at night.

He began to climb down from the tree stand he’d fashioned out of strips of thick wood. Every step he took, the wood bowed from his weight. Before the last three steps, he jumped down, his boots crunching in the snow. 

Alexei had lived alone for ten long years now, though to him it seemed like a million. Time in the forest moved slowly, the only markers being the changing of seasons. The longest of them all was winter. The harshness of the forest’s winter had kept even the strongest willed people from living there. Between the cold, the predators, and the vast expanse of time, it wasn’t ideal for any being. Alexei loved it for just that reason. He felt like he could relate to the forest. Both weren’t ideal for anyone; too rough and cold. 

Being so far from anything, Alexei had to survive mostly with the fruits of the woods. He passed his time hunting in the mornings, sometimes evenings for Aotrom Deer. The deer would be used, too. Every last bit of their bodies would be eaten or made into useful tools. Some of Alexei’s favorite knives were carved from the bones of Aotrom Deer. 

Deer weren’t Alexei’s only targets. He took great pride in his one true talent; Great bear trapping. With a unique design, his traps lured bears in with the scent of their prey. Once caught, Alexei would observe its final moments. He found a unique fascination with the moments leading up to death. He’d only ever expressed his interest with Great bears, though. 

After he’d killed the bear, he used it to make pelts. There was a great amount of pride that went into his pelts. Once every two months, Alexei would take his best pelts across the land to the nearest market to sell. His pelts were expensive, but bought nonetheless. Wealthy merchants and noblemen admired Alexei’s craftsmanship and bravery. Everyone knew that each pelt was a bear Alexei had killed himself. 

Aside from pelts, he also sold ingredients like herbs and stones from the forest. They were exotic items, being from a rarely traveled place. They got him a pretty penny from the magic users in the market. Before heading home, Alexei stocked up on a few things to help him survive the winter. 

Life wasn’t completely easy for him, but it was simple. 

Alexei trudged through the thick snow on the path back to the cabin. Daylight was fast to disappear by the time he’d reached the old wood shack. With the winds picking up, visibility was scarce. He could just see the lanterns on the front hooks swaying side to side. 

The cabin door creaked open as if it were welcoming him home from a long day. The air was still and cold. Holding up a lamp, he could see his own breath puff into clouds. Alexei took a match to the lamp, then threw it into the fireplace. The charred wood caught relatively easily.  
Before sitting down to get off his tired feet, he threw another log in for good measure. A typical night for him.

Hours went by and Alexei had disrobed into his night attire. The fire warmed the cabin enough for him to take his heavy furs off. It was just Alexei and the occasional creak of the walls as the wind pushed. There was a draft, all the more reason for him to stay by the fire. It was an uneventful day, and now, an uneventful night. 

He’d just begun to drift off when he heard something peculiar. The sound of his traps setting off were unmistakable. What he found peculiar was the sound that followed the iconic snap.

A yelp, and it sounded human.


	2. Солнце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters have been really short, and I'm sorry about it. I've just got these events blocked a certain way in my noggin.

A scream, now.

Quickly, Alexei threw on his fur and boots to take a look at what was caught in his trap. He was anxious to see what kind of creature took the bait. It certainly wasn’t a bear. Not in this weather and not with that wail. 

Lantern in hand, he made his way out to his patch of traps, careful to avoid any laying in range. Alexei being human, his traps could very well disable him and render his legs completely useless. 

It was hard to see, but once he came upon the trap in question he realized that, yes, it was most definitely not a bear at all. It was a small figure with its leg caught in the trap. The teeth had clamped down hard, passing through flesh, perhaps even muscle. The poor thing looked up at Alexei with fear. It was a young girl, maybe 20 summers old.

Between them, the wind whipped as they waited for something to happen. Alexei was somewhat in shock to find a girl in one of his traps. He was sure to be alone in the forest.

“You aren’t a bear.” He grunted, and leaned down to pull the release on his trap. 

The girl said nothing, only focusing on gently maneuvering her injured leg out of the trap’s maw with the least amount of pain possible. There was a lot of blood seeping out of her wounds. It soaked into the snow, dying it red where she laid.

“Let’s get you inside. Things around here can smell blood. ‘Makes their mouths water…” Alexei lifted her up without any struggle. She was light, and weak. He could tell she’d lost a lot of blood in the short amount of time she’d been caught. It was hard to tell in the blistering snow, but the girl’s face looked somewhat pale. 

He made his way back to the cabin with her as quickly as possible. Wolves joined the wind’s howling. The scent of blood had already made its way into their noses. 

When inside the cabin, Alexei set the girl gently down into his softest chair by the fireplace before bolting the door shut with a couple of wood latches. He was urgent to then stoke the dying fire. 

The girl dazed off while the fire slowly rose from its smoulders. She could start to feel the heat on her cold cheeks, and she formed a weak smile. 

When Alexei returned to her, he had a rough first aid box in hand. It was by no means high quality, in fact it had a thick layer of dust over the top. He gave a quick blow to the side to clear it off. 

Kneeled in front of the girl, he took a closer look at her leg. It was absolutely drenched in blood, seeping from the large teeth marks the trap had left. He could already tell that they were deep.

Alexei decided that first, he will clean the blood.

“What were you doing out there” It came out as more of a demand than a question.

She stirred from her warm daze and looked between Alexei and her leg. Just barely could she feel the slow dragging of the cloth as it soaked up the blood. 

“I’m...lost.” she adjusted herself in the chair, wincing in the process. “I was out there in the cold for so long. Then I saw the light from your cabin and I ran as fast as I could towards it, but…” she trailed off. 

“Hm. Surprised the wolves didn’t get to you yet. You’re lucky.” Alexei grabbed a liquid from the kit and tipped the bottle into a new cloth.

She sighed. “I don’t feel lucky.”

He gave her a look and lifted her leg for her to see. “This is what lucky looks like out here.”

The girl, chilled by what he’d said, grew silent.   
She was happy to have found shelter, despite her savior being a stone man. 

For a while, it stayed quiet. Alexei took his time, working on her leg, spreading the liquid in the deeper parts. She shed a few tears as he cleaned. The liquid stung violently, making her leg feel like it was on fire. 

Eventually, he wrapped her limb in a thick, firm bandage. 

“Thank you.” the girl said quietly. 

He ignored her gratitude.  
“You won’t be able to leave for a while. This needs to heal.” Alexei stood up, “I have an extra room and plenty of fur to keep you warm...you’ll need it.”

With an extended hand, he offered her help. She took it, and got up.

“By the way, my name is Sol.”

Alexei just nodded.


End file.
